


Diario

by sad_sadist



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Boys Kissing, Diary/Journal, Dimension Travel, Enemy Lovers, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, M/M, Sexual Inexperience, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18821419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_sadist/pseuds/sad_sadist
Summary: Por favor si usted encuentra esta libreta devolver a Hyung Yae.Por su propia salud mental, no lea su contenido.





	1. Día 1

He pensado muchas veces mientras estaba en mi trabajo de 8 horas que fácil era la vida cuando estaba en el instituto. No era particularmente popular, pero tenía un grupo de amigos que toleraba a cambio de que me tolerarán también y los fines de semana solía estar frente a una computadora por horas hasta que me sangrarán los ojos. Gracias a eso necesito anteojos para reconocer a mi propia madre.

¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto?

Que había olvidado lo terrible que era perder horas en la escuela y que ni siquiera te paguen por ello. Ahora entiendo porque mi madre me molestaba tanto con las calificaciones, ya que estaba pagando una maldita matrícula mínimo tenía que esforzarme. Pero ni antes ni ahora me importo cuantos puntos podría darme un trabajo o un examen, así termine con un trabajo que podría hacer hasta un mono semi entrenado.

Y estoy recordado todo esto porque, de alguna forma, termine de nuevo con 15 años. No sé si apliqué incorrectamente la ley de atracción o si tropecé con un agujero dimensional, pero desperté siendo un chico de 15 años.

Eso ya es suficientemente raro, pero no podía ser tan fácil.

Ahora tengo 15 años, un pene y estoy del otro lado del mundo.

Hace dos semanas mi mayor preocupación era pagar mi seguro social, ahora tengo un examen sobre historia China. Por lo menos el universo me dio la habilidad de entender mandarín.

Oh sí, y de entender qué estoy haciendo aquí. Agradezco mucho eso, o habría enloquecido.

Estoy en un manhwa, o en coma, o en un hospital psiquiátrico. Vamos a eliminar las últimas dos opciones porque si no esto sería demasiado confuso. Así que, apegándonos a creer que todo lo que sucede es realmente real, me encuentro en una historia que conozco.

Es gracioso pensar que supe antes los nombre de algunos de mis compañeros que el mío propio. A dos lugares a mi izquierda se sienta Mo Guan Shan y He Tian, Jian Yi y Zhan Zheng Xi no están muy lejos, en las otras aulas del piso. En cambio, yo me he enterado hace dos minutos que mi nombre es Hyung Yae.

O eso es lo que dice el trabajo que dejo una de las chicas sobre mi mesa después de mirar despectivamente mi calificación.

Había olvidado lo «agradable» que es tratar con adolescentes. También había olvidado que tienes hambre y sueño todo el tiempo y que sientes un rechazo casi instintivo a los adultos. Quiero que el maldito profesor de historia muera espontáneamente frente a nosotros y tengamos el día libre. Ah, mis bellas fantasías homicidas regresaron también ¿serán las hormonas?

Por cierto, ¿de dónde se agarran los chicos el pene cuando van al baño? No quiero parecer un bicho raro.

En fin, querido diario (acabo de decidir que esto será un diario para evitar enloquecer) voy a tratar de prestar atención y tomar apuntes.

***

Buenas noches querido diario. Tengo mucho sueño, pero de todas formas voy a desvelarme como lo hacía la primera vez que pase por la adolescencia. Que bellos recuerdos aquellos, ya no puedes hacerlo cuando tienes más de 25 y un trabajo estable.

Dejando eso de lado voy a actualizarte de los últimos acontecimientos.

No soporte la clase de historia y terminé durmiendo unos quince minutos hasta que me descubrieron. Eso llevó a que sea amonestado y deba preparar un trabajo en pareja con alguien en mi misma o peor situación académica. Adivina quién podría ser esa persona.

No otro que el bello e irascible Mo Guan Shan.

No sé si llorar de felicidad o frustración.

Decidí que era demasiado para procesar y me fue a donde el GPS marcaba «Casa de mamá» cuando terminó la última hora. También había un punto que decía «Casa de papá» pero estaba más lejos.

Si tengo suerte tendré típicas figuras paternas ausentes.


	2. Día 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martes

Querido diario, he comprendido dónde estoy parado (decidí simplemente hablar en género masculino, para evitar jaquecas) pero aun no entiendo a donde debo ir. O sea, qué hacer, voy a fluir con lo que me depare este extraño mundo. Mi camino se cruzó con el de Guan Shan (que ahora está mirando el libro de historia con mucho odio, es tan lindo) y supongo que involucrarme con él estaba en mi destino.

Quiero creer que en todo esto hay un plan o voy a enloquecer.

Tiene que haber un plan, ¿quién trasplanta a un ser de otra dimensión sin propósito?

Por otro lado, la frustración de Guan Shan bajo un poco ahora que su atención está en el teléfono. Mientras tanto yo voy a terminar este trabajo aparentemente sin ayuda. Sacando el hastío inicial no es tan terrible una vez que dejas de dejarte.

***

Eso de "Querido Diario" ya me agoto.

Por cierto, Guan Shan está muy impresionado de que haya terminado la mitad del trabajo. Pobre alma ingenua, no sabe lo que uno se enfrenta en la universidad. Esto solo fue un almuerzo en la playa, un poco incómodo pero disfrutable por lo exótico.

Con esperanzas de levantar su lastimoso promedio, acordamos reunirnos el día siguiente a terminar la maldita cosa y me comprometo mentalmente en tratar de acercarme a él. De cualquier forma, todavía no he hecho nada. Ni siquiera tengo su número.

Tampoco estoy demasiado ansioso por ir por ese camino, los mensajes de texto simplemente nunca fueron lo mío.

Por otro lado, creo que más o menos tengo la técnica de como mear como un chico. Logré espiar sutilmente la última vez que fui al baño. No es algo extraordinario, pero sin duda resulta raro, sobre todo por la perspectiva y la posición. Me resulta incómodo mear a espaldas a la puerta.

***

Adivina quién no ha sido tan sutil como creía.

Ni siquiera ha terminado el día y ya hay un rumor raro de que he estado espiando penes ajenos. Ya me sentía lo suficientemente mal espiando a menores de edad, debí solo meterme en el cubículo y hacer lo mío sentado.

De todas formas, debo recordar cuidar mi espalda, los chicos aquí parecen ser un poco salvajes e incluso una de las chicas que me advirtió, al parecer soy el tipo de chico que tiene un grupo de "amigas", me lo aconsejo.

Por ahora no he tenido problemas y estoy camino a "Casa de mamá"

Todavía no conozco a la mujer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! Me encantan


	3. Día 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miércoles

Realmente estoy muriendo de sueño, mis funciones vitales van a colapsar en cualquier momento. Toda culpa de «esa» mujer.

O sí, conocí a «mi» madre. La mujer llegó cerca de las dos de la mañana apenas pudiéndose mantener en pie y decidió que era buena idea intentar cocinar algo. Todo el lío me despertó y tuve que evitar que arruinara la cocina, recalentar las croquetas de pescado que había preparado para mi cena y llevarla a la cama.

Apenas puede dormir después de eso, reconcilie el sueño una hora antes de levantarme y cuando lo hice «la mujer» ya se había ido.

Qué diablos.

***

La clase de matemáticas fue una tortura, consideré seriamente saltar por la ventana del aula y ver si suicidándome puedo volver a mi realidad. Una vez vi un programa donde ese método servía si estás atrapado en un drama coreano.

¿Es normal tener tanto sueño? ¿Será el crecimiento? De alguna forma lo soporte.

Nota para mí: comprar vitaminas.

Luego en la clase de Ética Social simplemente me rendí mientras la señora Oh pasaba una diapositiva y ahora me siento mucho mejor. Arruiné la hoja anterior con mi saliva. Lo siento.

Estoy muy agradecido de haber dormido un poco, la próxima clase es una de las cosas que más odiaba en mi juventud. La hora de gimnasia. ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer si no sé jugar ningún deporte? Creo que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo correr. Tal vez me esconda en el vestuario.

¿Dónde está el vestuario?

Simplemente voy a seguir a Guan Shan.

***

Déjame decirte que fue tan malo como imaginé que sería. Es más, superó mis expectativas.

Estoy en la enfermería ahora, con un bodoque de algodón metido en cada orificio de la nariz. Nunca antes me había sangrado la nariz ¿cómo se supone que debería saber que tienes que respirar por la boca? Casi me asfixio con mi propia sangre.

Pero quitando el hecho que mi ropa está llena de sangre puedo morir tranquilo. He visto el magnífico comentó cuando He Tian besa a Guan Shan. Siempre me pregunté cómo nadie vio eso.

Muy bien, tenemos problemas ahora que lo pienso mejor. Si ese es el beso que He Tian forzó, no falta mucho para que Guan Shan sea incriminado por algo que no hizo.

¿Debería involucrarme o solo observar?

Voy a decidir eso después, ahora voy aprovechar mi suerte y dormir la próxima hora en la enfermería.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía ganas de escribir esto o una historia donde He Cheng empieza a salir con la mama de Guan Shan.  
> Probablemente después escriba eso.
> 
> ¿Qué diablos me pasa?
> 
> PD: por cierto, si quieren ver un retrato de Hyung Yae que hice para inspirarme, mi twitter es @angeless_mo


End file.
